


Temporary truce in neutral territory

by Tanda



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanda/pseuds/Tanda
Summary: This story is continuation of story of Nomad1 "Temporary Truces". I never expected that I will write a slash, but discovered that I think about possible continuation of "Temporary Truces" and it mixes to think me about my own plot. Therefore I decided to write down this continuation, to get rid from this idea.The text was previously published https://rat-patrol-fic.livejournal.com/8466.html
Relationships: Hans Dietrich/Sam Troy
Kudos: 5





	Temporary truce in neutral territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temporary Truces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852210) by [Nomad (nomadicwriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicwriter/pseuds/Nomad). 



...This was a neutral city. If Dietrich had asked himself exactly why he'd decided to spend a few days of vacation here, he couldn't have explained it. Now he sat in some bar over another mug of beer and was taken by the memory of that dawn encounter in the ruins with Troy. It had been so unexpected that it seemed to him he still felt Troy's hands on his face and that affectionate kiss on the lips.

Dietrich was so submerged in the memory that he didn't even start when Troy's hands lay down on the table by his elbows and the familiar voice spoke in a near whisper, burning his ear and cheek: "Good evening, Captain."

"Good evening, Sergeant," Dietrich answered just as quietly.

"Let's go." Troy's breathing burned his skin again.

"Where?" Dietrich had lost his head, barely able to understand what was going on with the effect of the alcohol and the bewildering closeness of Troy.

"Upstairs," the sergeant whispered conspiratorially.

"And if I refuse?" the German inquired.

"I'm not asking for your agreement," Troy retorted caustically. "Consider this to be me kidnapping you."

Dietrich felt too drunk to resist. He got up from the table and moved to the stairs, feeling the American at his back.

Troy hadn't expected to see Dietrich here, but he didn't plan to lose such an opportunity. He couldn't stop remembering that morning in the ruins. Something in him had burst open like a dam - that unrealized appetite that he'd repressed all this time in Africa now had a target, and he knew that the captain returned his feelings. On the first floor he opened the door of the room that he'd reserved during the day - indeed, he'd thought to bring a woman here, not expecting this meeting...

Dietrich took a few steps into the room and turned around, beginning to speak.

"Sergeant, that..." But the procured phrase was cut off when he saw Troy's smile. It was a smile that made him catch his breath.

Still smiling, Troy took a step towards him. Dietrich, not taking his eyes from him, took a step back and bumped into a bed. His feet refused to hold him, and he sat down.

"Troy..."

Dietrich had no time to say anything more. Troy had already appeared beside him, leaning a knee on the bed, and just like the last time cupped Dietrich's face with his hands and kissed him - this time not so gently, but imperiously.

Cutting the kiss short to breathe, sergeant hoarsely declared: "Now, nobody will stop us!"

Dietrich discovered that, while they kissed, his shirt as well as Troy's had somehow become unfastened, the hands of the American already sliding beneath and causing him start. "This is madness, Troy," he tried to protest nevertheless.

"It's not important," Troy breathed out before kissing his neck. "Here and now," the sergeant continued, "it's only you and me, just two men... we both know what we want, and nobody hears about it except us. Here and now we're just Hans and Sam - it's not important who we are outside this room... but this night is ours."

Usually Troy barely spoke during his encounters with guys, but he'd heard something of how the Nazis reacted to this kind of thing in Germany, and he guessed that Dietrich maybe hadn't had his kind of experience. His supposition was confirmed when the captain, placing resisting hands on his chest, said: "Sam, listen, I've never..."

"I understand," Troy interrupted him. "Just relax and trust me."...


End file.
